houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Kevin Heffer
'''Other Kevin Heffer '''is a Red Vampyre in the Other World and a Lieutenant of the Red Army. He is the youngest Red Vampyre in the Other World. History Kevin's mom, Linda, married John Heffer and changed. Kevin and Zoey don't like him and call him step-loser. When Zoey was Marked, she picked him up from school and they freaked out about the Mark. He then went to the Tulsa House of Night with her. Zoey was killed at the House of Night, found decapitated, disemboweled and nailed to a cross. His school called the same day about her death and was upset about her death. Kevin was Marked red and he was the youngest red fledgling in history. He then started having "Nyx dreams". Nyx visited him and told him his power is the unique combined blood of the ancient Shamans and the modern world. She said that he would be her eyes and ears in a world that is struggling to find the balance between good and evil. When he came home and told them he was Marked, they wanted to start a prayer chain and snuck out of the house. He then called the red line and was picked up. He was taken to the depot with the rest of the red fledglings. He was herded up with the other red fledglings to one weapons class to another. He hid the fact that he was different and got good at hiding it. Unlike most red fledglings he could think clearly most of the time and made sure to kept him from the worst situations. Sometimes, he couldn't bear the hunger and was afraid of turning into them. He then started having "Nyx dreams" and wake up himself again. Nyx started visiting him and told him his power is the unique combined blood of the ancient Shamans and the modern world. She also told him that he was her eyes and ears in a world struggling to find a balance between good and evil. He then completed the Change in a month of being Marked, faster than everyone else. He became the youngest red vampyre in history. He became a lieutenant of the Red Army. He was in Woodward Park and was taken to the real world. Personality Other Kevin Heffer (now Kevin Redbird) has the typical personality of a teenaged boy. However, he is able to distinguish right from wrong and holds a responsible attitude toward his Resistence/army. Other Kevin also wields the abilities of all elements and is able to talk to the Sprites of Old Magick with ease, which implies that Other Kevin is a relatively good talker. Also, Other Kevin is quite the flirt and cocky while being so, especially when he makes his crush on Aphrodite well known. Relationships *Other Kevin and Zoey Redbird (Indirect Siblings/Friends/Allies) *Other Kevin and Other Grandma Redbird (Grandmother/Grandson Relationship; Allies/Close Bond) *Other Kevin and Other Dragon (Former Enemies/Allies) *Other Kevin and Other Anastasia (Friendly Acquaintances/Allies) *Other Kevin and the Nerd Herd (Friends/Allies) *Other Kevin and Aphrodite LaFont (Friends/Allies/Kissed) *Other Kevin and Other Aphrodite LaFont (Former Lovers/Allies) Category:Characters Category:Red Vampyres Category:Loved Characters Category:Needs Further Editing Category:Male characters Category:Lost Characters Category:Other World Characters